


Whatever it take

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	Whatever it take

笨蛋夫夫/婚后甜文/5k

“我爱你哦。”  
“我也爱你哦。”

BGM.One Day——Exes/Jome

*

今天是金泰亨和田柾国结婚的第一个365天。

金泰亨照例是从田柾国的臂膀中醒过来的——对方就连睡觉也要把他抱的紧紧的。

他先是看了会儿年下恋人的漂亮脸蛋，心里痒痒的，便捧起田柾国的脸大大亲了一口。

“哎一古……怎么会这么好看呢……啊真是的……就连睡着的样子都好可爱呢…”

“老婆，”田柾国突然把他的脑袋摁向自己，金泰亨还没反应过来，额前的刘海就被撩起，还烙上了一个软乎乎的吻。

“都五年了，还没看够啊。”他放开金泰亨，眯着眼摸他的脑袋。

被叫老婆的金泰亨也不恼——他早已习惯了——正好田柾国醒了，他就顺便上手捏捏小兔子的脸颊肉。田柾国很宠他，任凭他怎么样对自己，还笑着搂紧人。

“不够不够不够，还要再看一辈子呢。”说着，金泰亨对田柾国眨眨眼，松开揉搓着脸的手，转而环住他的脖子。

“那就一辈子。”田柾国抱着他坐起来，将被子裹住他们俩，拥吻着。

两人相拥的侧面被蕾丝边的阳光照了个透彻，光斑落在小熊和小兔的被套上。床头柜乱七八糟的，有撕了包装口没扔的避/孕/套，揉成一团的纸巾和一台橙色边框闹钟，正中央是樱桃小丸子的全家福。时间正滴滴答答指向上午十一点。

就连煎个荷包蛋两个人也要黏在一起。

金泰亨像个人体挂件一样挂在田柾国后背上，也不说话，光是感受对方的呼吸的香味，就满足得不得了。

“田柾国，我问你一个问题啊，”金泰亨的手轻轻摸着他平坦的腹肌，“知道今天是什么日子吗？”

田柾国把煎好的荷包蛋倒入沸腾的泡面中，稍微花了点时间去思考。

他用筷子搅动逐渐分离的面条，“什么日子？”

金泰亨马上扁了嘴，手也从田柾国身上放下来：“不是吧，你难道忘了？”

两人对视了十五秒，最终，因田柾国出于“不忍心再逗可爱老婆”的心理，通过转移话题而结束。

“老婆，要相信我啊，结婚一周年我怎么会忘。”

“嗯，还算你聪明。”金泰亨偷笑起来，鼓起来的苹果肌有一下没一下地戳着田柾国的后背。

他们都是有仪式感的人。

大一的时候，两个人因为主持元旦节目认识。也许长得好看就是会让人印象深刻一些，后来互相坦诚的心意也就不显得太突然。

金泰亨和田柾国，三年时间都在腻歪，成绩却从没掉下过一次。甚至还有几个老师当众表扬他们，喊话让同学们多学习一下。

也不知道是学习成绩还是学习谈恋爱。

交往的第100天，金泰亨特地翘了一节课去校外买蛋糕，悄悄埋在桌底下给田柾国发消息的手都有点不听使唤地抖。

“柾国，晚上来我宿舍，有话和你说。”

“好，正好我也有话想和哥说。”

结果就是，两个笨蛋各自拿着一个五寸蛋糕在宿舍见面，傻笑着一起开口：“喂！你要和我说的，不会就是这个吧！”

田柾国首先忍不住要放下蛋糕亲他，金泰亨看了一眼没关的宿舍门，身子往后躲捂住他凑近的嘴巴。

“等一下啦！我先去关门。”

刚给门加了两道锁，并在心里默念舍友不要怪他见色忘友。田柾国的身影就从正面压了上来。

“可以了吧？”他摸上金泰亨的下巴，没放过金泰亨眼里的羞涩情绪。

“嗯……”

“啵，啵。”

“唔……你舌头…别进来……呀……”

100天纪念日那晚，金泰亨的舍友进不了门，去隔壁借宿一晚。田柾国舍友也没等到下铺的人，担心地留了个门就睡下去了。

再说200天，金泰亨不敢买蛋糕也不敢和田柾国待在一个房间里。打算找个小店吃顿饭就当作庆祝了。

但田柾国可不这么想。

“哥，吃完饭就没了？”

“嗯？不然呢？”金泰亨喝了点酒，脸红红的。

田柾国倒是很清醒，很难看出来他刚才盯着金泰亨灌了整整两瓶的啤酒。

见金泰亨站起来就要结账，他心下一紧，握住他的手腕把人拉回座位上。

“干嘛？”金泰亨嘟着嘴，“我要去结账了，走吧！”

“100天都有奖励，怎么200天就没了？”田柾国还是不让他走，委屈地说。

“200天？哦……今天是200天啊，那好吧。”

金泰亨已经完全醉了，早把自己白天的计划抛却了，他捧起田柾国的脸亲，舌头主动撬开他的唇缝，滑入口腔扫荡。

于是，300天…600天…900天，田柾国都会借“可是哥上次都没拒绝，还撒娇叫我再快一点”为由多要一次。

金泰亨也渐渐从羞涩不安转变为大胆开放。

两人之间的感情越来越好的同时，向父母坦白的打算也越来越强烈。

但出乎意料的是，双方父母一见面就在夸对方，其乐融融地讨论着什么时候结婚，度蜜月。

小情侣在一旁默默听着，两只手也在桌底下悄悄握着。

他们相视一笑，眉目里满是溢出来的甜蜜和欢欣。

*

结婚那天邀请过来的人很少，除了认识的亲戚以外就是五个队友。

他们都紧张的很，却还笑着调侃金泰亨和田柾国。

“我说呢，上节目的时候你俩都指对方会最早结婚，原来是这个意思啊。”

两个帅气的新郎便红着脸笑了。

笑容直达眼底，因为想到可以和他结婚，想到漫长的岁月，想到哇哇啼哭的小孩子，想到走在公园里擦过嘴角的一个吻。

牵着他的手，一直走到布满花瓣的红毯尽头。但这条名为“爱他”的路永远不会走完。

即使没有喧闹的摄像机在“咔嚓咔嚓”拍摄，没有众人齐声高喊的“亲一个”，这一切都那么安静美好。

只要能看到他眼中自己的倒影，和碧海蓝天连成一线，就够了。

田柾国要的不多：一个金泰亨和一个他。

金泰亨要的则多了一点，而这多出来的小家伙还让田柾国吃了好一会儿的醋：一个田柾国，一只金碳和一个他。

相同的是，第一愿望永远是对方。

可未来的路太漫长了，选择的职业又太特殊。

虽然只能在别人看不见的地方亲吻对方的眼泪，在镜头前看着他落下的泪水束手无策。但那一幕不小心被摄像头拍入画面的关心，和从不刻意表现的爱意，终会被有思想歧义的世人认可和感动吧。

他们相爱，在不能暴露的现在，在光明磊落的未来。

由于昨晚折腾到太晚，早上又在吃中饭的时刻醒过来，现在已经接近十二点了。

“田柾国，困了吧？哈！叫你昨晚要尝试四种姿势！”

金泰亨把酸软的大腿翘在田柾国的膝盖上，看着他闭眼休息的侧面大力嘲笑。

“……摸够了没。”

田柾国冷不防出声，抓住金泰亨在他喉结上蹭来蹭去的手指，眼睛却还闭着不动。

“不过哥昨晚不是也很爽？一开始还主动邀请我。这么快就忘了吗？要不要帮你回忆起来？”

金泰亨眼看田柾国抓着他的手就要压上来，想着早做晚做都是做。撅着嘴准备好了，可半天过去这人还没给他一个吻。

“喂，你慢……唔！！”

“说我慢？”田柾国掐了一下他的腰。

“没有……呜啊！”

于是他们又做了两个钟头，金泰亨算是彻底不想理田柾国了。

“老婆……”连靠近都不能靠近，田柾国跪坐在沙发上，可怜巴巴地眨着狗狗眼。

“别碰我。”金泰亨抱着手臂看电视，右手还摸着听话的金碳。

田柾国一面讪讪地缩回手，一面用凶恶的眼神瞪着在香香老婆怀里撒娇的小黑狗。

被金泰亨捕捉到一直往他这里看的目光后，田柾国只好对他干笑两声，拿起手机遮掩。

“老婆，待会去看电影吧。”田柾国看着他的眼色，扯了扯金泰亨的粉睡衣。

“别叫我老婆。”金泰亨冷漠地看着电视屏幕。

“那就，宝宝？”

金泰亨撇了他一眼，“这两个有什么不一样吗？”

“有！……怎么没有了！”他瞪大了眼睛，理直气壮地解释，“老婆是在你不生气的时候喊的，宝宝是在你生气的时候喊的。这两者……”

“闭嘴吧你还是。”金泰亨嫌弃地看了他一眼，努努嘴，“过来帮我揉一下腿和腰，酸死了。”

得到命令的田柾国仿佛立马摇晃起了狗狗尾巴，眼睛都亮了，两下就贴到金泰亨身旁了。

他小心地捏起一块有些僵硬的小腿肉，观察金泰亨的表情，有规律地揉捏起来。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

得到肯定的回答，田柾国更加卖力了，直把金泰亨揉到全身放松才恋恋不舍地停手。

“以后你要是还酸，就喊我。”

金泰亨看了他一下，勾出一个笑来。

“好～老公。”

“什，什么？”田柾国傻了，手在金泰亨的大腿上暗暗发力。

“嗯……老公，下次腿酸，会找你的。”他不好意思地重复了一遍。

田柾国像只大狗狗一样抱上来，金泰亨也温顺地回抱住他。

“谢谢老婆。”他说。

“我们什么时候去看电影啊？”无聊到和金碳大眼瞪小眼的金泰亨问道。

“四点钟，待会走路过去吧。”田柾国单手搜索关于“taekook”的信息，看到什么突然笑起来。

“笑什么呢你？”

金泰亨好奇地走过去，坐到他身边看。

“taekook……forever？”

“是在说我们吗？”

“内。”田柾国搂住他的肩膀，两个人头靠头一起看那条推文。

好像是两个人的站姐拍的，一张是田柾国光明正大比的i love you手势，另一张是金泰亨背在身后的i love you。

“原来有这么多粉丝喜欢我们啊……”

因为评论全是同一句话——taekook forever💜

再是下一条推文，大致内容是“虽然不知道你们会不会看到，但我真的很爱你们。请好好走下去吧，这份爱，我们自己知道就好了”。

“哇……”金泰亨靠着田柾国的肩膀，心里暖暖的。

“So show me,I show you～”

“They all grew up very well…”

“Just look at the stars in each other's eyes and keep going！”

“我们…真的能做到最后一条评论说的那样吗？”

田柾国抿着嘴，静待金泰亨的回答。

“Sure～”说完，他附上了一个缠绵的吻。

*

“不是吧…人怎么这么少？”抱着大桶爆米花走进电影厅的金泰亨小声问道。

这么大的空间居然只寥寥坐了五六个人。

田柾国跟在后头被他拽着，手里还握着两瓶可乐，“不知道，我选的是爱情片。看名字还挺浪漫的。”

金泰亨回头白了他一眼，“拜托，不是所有浪漫的电影名都好看的好吗？”

“对不起啦老婆，下次我一定选不浪漫的。”

“下次……算了算了。”金泰亨叹了口气，安慰自己至少有爆米花和可乐可以吃。

为了更方便他们谈情说爱，田柾国特地把位子定在最后一排。

“这么后面啊……你是不是又想干点什么？”金泰亨松开他的手，坐在自己的位子上。

田柾国无辜地说：“才没有，我是觉得后排空气好才选的。”

金泰亨瞄了他一眼，明明知道他是在胡扯，却还是装作不知道地说：“行呗。”

电影开始了，才过十分钟男女主人公就躺到了一张床上，各自抱着被子大叫。

田柾国伸手拿起可乐喝了一口，觉得有些尴尬，又去够夹在两个人之间的爆米花。

金泰亨的手恰好也在桶里面乱摸，两只手就碰到一起了。

他局促地看了看田柾国，用几乎听不见的声音说，“干嘛啦……”

“什么干嘛……都，都摸过这么多次了，还这么害羞啊。”田柾国看过来，握住了他的手指。

“你自己都结巴了，还好意思说我害羞……”

“老婆……”田柾国喊他，牵起他的手拉到自己腹肌上，“我硬了。”

？金泰亨恨不得把他打一顿，这可是公共场合！再怎么也不能在这里就……

可是手已经探进去了，他转而看到田柾国求救的眼神，还有不停滚动的喉咙，抗拒的想法突然就没有了。

金泰亨对着他笑了一下，主动蹲下去把他的裤子拉开，虎口轻轻套住硕大。

田柾国的呼吸声急促起来，金泰亨坏笑着把手离开，凑上前亲了亲它。还顺便抬头看他的表情，然后没事人一样站起来，坐在离他两个位子远的靠椅上。

“好啦，你自己解决吧，我已经尽我所能帮你了。”

田柾国无措地看着自己暴露在空气中的小兄弟，急促地压低声音唤他，“老婆……救救我……”

“啊？”金泰亨故意把耳朵凑近听，“说什么呢，救你哪里？”

“这里……这里……”田柾国想去拉他的手，却被人一个反手压在靠椅上。

他紧张地咽口水，小兄弟再次被那双熟悉的手握住。

金泰亨俯视着他说，“那你得答应我一个条件。”

“你说……再摸摸我吧…”

“先把手放开。”金泰亨冷下脸，挑起他的下巴，另一只手还在不急不缓地套弄。

“做的时候不许太过分，不许在我喊不要了的时候故意顶我，不许用玩具塞进那里面，不许………”

田柾国实在等不及了，一个吻堵住了他的嘴。

“可这不只是一个条件，所以都作废吧。”

回家的路上相伴的只有路灯和他。行人匆匆，目不斜视地走过他们。

金泰亨趴在田柾国的背上，轻轻闭上眼小憩。这人刚才又没有遵守约定，本以为他射了一次就够了，没想到还要把他拉上腿再做一次。

整个过程金泰亨都紧绷着，生怕被前面的陌生人发现。田柾国却还一边叫他喊得响点，一个大力硬是把金泰亨顶得眼泪都飞出来了。

这个一周年的结婚纪念日过得可真是腰酸背痛啊。

“老婆啊，我想了，你说的条件我都可以遵循。但是要看按情况执行。”

“嗯……还分什么情况？”金泰亨有些困了，手环得紧了一点。

“比如说在你开心的时候，我可以过分一点。在你想要的时候，我可以再过分一点。”

“什么啊……”金泰亨迷迷糊糊地说，“我才不会开心这种事情呢。”

“嗯？不开心吗？那是谁上次抱着我的衬衫偷偷塞小玩具的？还有上上上次……”

田柾国突然不说了。

因为堵住他嘴巴的是落在脸颊上的一个吻，还有笨蛋一字一句的“我爱你哦”，和最后弱下去的声音。

田柾国歪过头，瞧见的是他百看不厌的睡颜。

“我也爱你哦。”

他说着，回头给了他一个吻。

/  
It’ll be us one day  
有朝一日你眉心的温软属于我  
It’ll be us one day  
有朝一日我心头的蜜意属于你


End file.
